1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an illumination lamp which allows a user to perform a variety of brightness and color controls in accordance with the tastes of the users, or a state of use.
2. Background of the Related Art
A conventional illumination lamp generally outputs a single color of light, with a specified brightness.
Recently, there has been a growing tendency to use three lamps that output different wavelengths of light to provide a more natural light projection. However, it is impossible to control the brightness or red (R), green (G), and blue (B) colors of the recently developed three-wavelength lamps in accordance with the place of use or tastes of users.
Although every person has different taste, the optimal brightness of a lamp is approximately 4000K in the morning, 6000K in the afternoon, and 3000K in the evening. Unfortunately, the brightness and color of conventional illumination lamps are not controlled automatically or manually.
An object of the invention is to solve at least the above problems and/or disadvantages and to provide at least the advantages described hereinafter.
Accordingly, the invention is directed to an illumination lamp having brightness and color controls that substantially obviates at least one or more of the limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the invention is to provide an illumination lamp for performing optional brightness and color control according to the state and purpose of use or the environment of use and the tastes of users.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described, the illumination lamp includes: a rectifier that rectifies a current supplied by a power supply; a ballast portion that lights up the illumination lamp using the power rectified in the rectifier; a lamp that is connected to the ballast portion and that may comprise at least two light generating devices, each light generating device outputting light of a different color temperature; and a controller that is connected to the ballast portion, and that controls a brightness and color of light output by the lamp.
The controller may be connected to a display unit comprising a display panel of light emitting diodes (LEDs), or to a control stick. The controller is used to control the brightness and/or color temperature of the light output by the device in accordance with an operating state, the operating environment, or the tastes of the user.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
Additional advantages, objects, and features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and in part will become apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned from practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained as particularly pointed out in the appended claims.